Our First Dance
by ohsarang
Summary: namaku Eun Jae. Aku sama sekali tidak menarik. Aku hanya memilki 1 orang sahabat yaitu Kyungsoo. Aku benci Sekolah karena laki - laki itu.


DUKKKK !

"Awww…." Seorang gadis merintih kesakitan saat dirasa sebuah penghapus sukses mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di kepalanya . Dia adalah Eun Jae , hampir setengah jam pelajaran fisika kali ini ia habiskan dengan bermalas-malasan hingga mebuatnya tertidur di kelas.

Semua tatapan teman-temannya pun mengarah kepadanya, tak ketinggalan pelaku pelemparan yang tak lain adalah Kyu songsaemin , apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu saat ini . berani- beraninya ia tertidur di kelas Guru Fisika yang terkenal disiplin itu .

Mati kau Han Eun Jae.

Kyu Songsaemin berjalan perlahan menuju bangku gadis itu dengan penggaris panjang yang ia bawa , Eun Jae yang telah tertangkap basah pun hanya bisa menunduk dan terdengar seperti membaca mantra- mantra tidak jelas sambil menutup matanya.

" Han Eun Jae, kau tertidur lagi di kelas ku ? " Kyu songsaemin si Guru killer tersebut menatap tajam kearah Eun Jae .

Oke, mungkin Eun Jae terlalu melebih-lebihkan tentang Guru tersebut, tapi sungguh kesan pertama yang di dapat oleh Eun Jae ketika pertama kali bertemu Guru tersebut adalah "menakutkan" . tatapannya yang sangat dingin, rambut cepak lepeknya , serta kacamata jadulnya dengan lensa super tebal yang justru bertengger di hidungnya, oh dan jangan lupakan penggaris kayu panjang yang selalu ia bawa ke kelas manapun selama mengajar .

"ah..maafkan aku Saem.…aku…ehmm…" Eun Jae terlihat sedang menggerak-gerakkan matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil mencengkeram kedua tangannya , keringat sudah mulai muncul di pelipisnya, terlihat sekali ia mencari-cari alasan yang tepat kali ini untuk di utarakan kepada Gurunya yang sedang menatapnya intens . namun -

"aku apa..? telat tidur lagi ? terlalu lelah membantu orang tuamu semalaman ? atau membantu adikmu mengerjakan tugasnya ? alasan apalagi yang akan kau katakan padaku kali ini, aku sudah bosan memanggil orangtuamu karena masalah yang sama..ck ! tertidur di kelas ? memalukan sekali. Kau tidak puas dengan hukuman mu baru – baru ini ? " Guru tersebut lalu mengintrupsi perkataan Eun Jae, seolah – olah sudah hafal alasan apalagi yang akan keluar dari mulut siswinya tersebut.

Oh terima kasih karena telah mengingatkan Eun Jae hukumannya beberapa saat lalu yaitu membersihkan gudang dan lapangan basket selama 1 bulan penuh usai pelajaran selesai . **SENDIRI !**

Seketika ruangan kelas menjadi riuh karena gelak tawa para siswa-siswi di dalamnya menggema di seluruh ruangan. Eun Jae hanya bisa tertunduk dalam – dalam tanpa berani mngangkat wajahnya barang se-centi-pun . ia tak henti-hentinya merutuki dirinya sendiri karena LAGI – LAGI tertidur di kelas kyu Songsaemin. Kenapa harus di pelajarannya Eun Jae .kenapa ? Dia Malu . yah sangat amat malu . bahkan Kyungsoo sahabatnya yang duduk di belakang mejanya kini sedang tertawa terbahak – bahak sambil memegang perutnya dan sedikit menggebrak meja saking lucunya . sahabat macam apa dia . Eun Jae tetap menunduk karena malu sesekali ia usap matanya karena masih merasakan kantuk .

Kyu Songsaemin pun memberikan Death Glare terbaiknya pada seluruh penjuru kelas dan bimsalabim , keadaan kembali tenang bahkan tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mereka , mereka lalu berpura – pura fokus kembali pada buku mereka.

Hening. Sunyi. Kyu Songsaemin kembali menatap Eun Jae .

" kali ini, kau kumaafkan. Aku sudah bosan berurusan denganmu "

" Nee.. terima kasih Songsaemin.." Eun Jae membungkuk – bungkukkan badannya beberapa kali tanpa melihat Kyu Songsaemin, pasti sekarang ia sangat menakutkan , begitu pikir Eun Jae.

" Semuanya kembali focus " Kyu Songsaemin berbalik dan berjalan ke arah depan kelas hendak melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat terhenti . Eun Jae kemudian dengan sigap membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap orang yang ada di belakang bangkunya dengan tatapan penuh amarah .

" Ini semua salahmu Kyungsoo..ishh "

" Haha.. maafkan aku " Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan wajah tak berdosanya .

" Ini karena kau tiba – tiba menelponku tengah malam buta hanya untuk mendengarkan omong kosongmu tentang si Pria Hitam itu" Eun Jae berkata dengan suara amarah yang di tahan.

" yak ! pria hitam itu punya nama . dan namanya Jongin " kata Kyungsoo setengah berbisik dan terdengar ketus.

" aku tidak peduli, kalau saja tadi malam kau…."

" HAN EUN JAE ! BERHENTI MENGOBROL ! " Suara Kyu Songsaemin barusan sukses membuat Eun Jae kembali menoleh kedepan dan menunduk .

Mati kau D.O Kyungsoo .

.

.

.

" Lepaskan tanganmu Kyungsoo, aku masih marah padamu " Kata Eun Jae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Terlihat sekali ia masih marah dengan sahabatnya Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo sampai sekarang masih menertawakannya. Mereka kini sedang menuju ke kantin.

" Maafkan aku…hahaha sudah jangan cemberut seperti itu lagi , kau itu sudah jelek kalau cemberut seperti itu wajahmu akan makin jelek "

Eun Jae menatap horror kearah Kyungsoo . Apa – apaan dia .

" Keterlaluan sekali , kau membuatku di tertawakan oleh seluruh kelas. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku saat Kyu Songsaemin berjalan ke arahku ? "

" Ah, bukannya kau memang sudah sering di tertawakan oleh teman-teman ? " Kata Kyungsoo sambil tertawa

" Aissshh…kau ini niat maaf atau tidak ? senang sekali kau yah.."

" Sudah..aku lapar ayo kita ke kantin aku akan mentraktirmu apa saja.." Kyungsoo tahu sahabatnya ini tidak akan bisa marah padanya , hanya dengan merayunya dengan makanan saja, sahabatnya ini pasti akan luluh dan memaafkannya . tidak adil memang tapi itulah kelemahan Eun Jae. Makanan. Padahal tubuhya terbilang kecil , sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan selera makannya yang besar .

Eun Jae dan Kyungsoo sudah bersahabat sejak Kelas 1 . Eun Jae menganggapnya bukan hanya sebagai sahabat, melainkan seorang kakak yang selalu ada untuknya kapanpun ia butuhkan , sifat Kyungsoo yang selalu perhatian, sabar , dan baik hati membuat Eun Jae sangat nyaman di dekatnya . Mereka berdua tidak pernah terpisahkan sejak kelas 1 . apapun mereka lakukan bersama-sama . Jarak rumah keduanya pun sangat dekat . Mereka berdua selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama – sama . Tapi itu sudah tidak mereka lakukan lagi sejak 2 bulan belakangan ini , itu karena Kyungsoo kini telah memiliki seorang Namjacingu bernama Jongin anak kelas 2-2 . Jalinan cinta mereka cukup membuat perhatian Kyungsoo berkurang pada Eun Jae, yah setidaknya dia selalu pulang sendirian selama 2 bulan ini . karena Jongin selalu saja menarik Kyungsoo ketika jam pelajaran usai dan kemudian meninggalkan Eun Jae sendiri . awalnya Eun Jae sempat kesal dan tak merestui hubungan mereka berdua , karena jujur saja siapa yang tidak khawatir jika sahabatmu yang perhatian,sabar,dan baik hati itu berpacaran dengan salah satu namja pembuat onar di sekolahmu , dan dia dan teman-temannya itu sangat sok berkuasa di sekolah ini , dan kabarnya lagi Jongin dan sahabat-sahabatnya itu adalah Playboy. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika Eun Jae bersikap overprotective pada Kyungsoo karena takut Jongin akan melukai hati sahabat baiknya itu . Tapi ketika melihat Kyungsoo saat bersama Jongin , dan bagaimana Jongin membuat sahabatnya itu bahagia dan selalu tersenyum akhirnya meluluhkan hati Eun Jae dan kemudian merestui hubungan mereka .

Sahabat yang baik kau Eun Jae .

Eun Jae dan Kyungsoo telah sampai di kantin , Mood Eun Jae telah kembali ceria saat mendengar ia bisa memilih makan siang apa saja kali ini , Ia akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di kantin tersebut sedangkan Kyungsoo yang mengambil makanan mereka untuk siang ini . Eun Jae menangkupkan kedua lengannya untuk menaruh kepalanya , kantuk itu kini menyerangnya kembali .

" Minggir.." kata seorang namja yang tiba – tiba duduk bersebelahan dengan Eun Jae, merasa kemalasannya terganggu akhirnya Eun Jae mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang sudah berani menganggu acara malas – malasannya kali ini .

Eun Jae memutar matanya malas ketika melihat siapa pelaku utama yang menganggunya kali ini. Aura negative terasa mengelilingi mereka .

" kau lagi, kau lagi…" « Batin Eun Jae .


End file.
